Plan B, Foiled!
by HufflepuffPosidens Divergents
Summary: Percy gets Kidnapped by Luke and Nico Saves him, But can he keep him safe? All Mortal
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,so I have no clue how this fanfic will turn out but let's give it a try! So I got the idea from two story prompts and decided to combine them, The first prompt is " That has got to be the lamest pickup line in existence" " Don't worry that's just Plan A" " So whats Plan B" " To take you Hostage" And the Second Prompt is really long but basically a robber breaks into a house because they're told it has a bunch of riches but they find a teenager in a cage and help them out. This story will start with one-sided Luke/Percy and change to Percy/Nico, so ya….Hope you Enjoy it! Also they are all Mortal!**

Chapter One- The Beginning

Luke's Pov.

" That Ungrateful Brat! If he returns my love I can give him all he wants! My family's rich, I can pay for his schooling, I can help his mom get any job she wants, all I'm asking for in return is him to love me!" I muttered under my breath.

I was laying in my room, thinking of ways to make Percy mine, I've done everything to try to make it happen, I had gotten rid of his abusive Step-Father, I had taken him on Fun and romantic dates, but he still doesn't love me! The door opened and my Brothers Travis and Connor walked in, Connor smirked when he saw me.

" Hey Bro, Still thinking of ways to make that peasant like you?"

" Oh fuck off Connor, I've done everything! You made Katie like you, Any Ideas?"

" Well….He's just a poor kid right? No one would wonder if he went missing?"

" His Mom might but no one would help, they would think he ran away….Why?"

" Just Kidnap him, take him and put him in the dungeon or something, treat him nice and he might fall for you?"

" Stockholm Syndrome...that might work! Connor you're a Genius!"

Travis frowned, " Guys...you're talking about kidnapping a person, how are you ok with this!?"

Connor and I both rolled our eyes at him, " Oh shut up Travis!" Connor said, " No one's gonna care anyway!" Travis still looked uneasy but agreed to help us.

I smirked, " I'm meeting him in the park, This will be easy!" Connor, Travis and I left, grabbing some stuff to help us.

Percy's Pov.

"I want to love Luke...I just can't, He's rich and seems perfect and I'm afraid he'll break my heart" I explained to my mom.

She nodded and sighed, " Percy, If you feel like this then just break up with him, If he truly loves you, He'll respect your wishes and leave you alone."

I nodded and shrugged, " I hope he doesn't end up like Gabe." I muttered, Looking at the clock. " SHIT! Is that the time!? I'm going to be late! Bye mom, Love you!" I yelled, running out the door, Laughing as I heard her yell "Language" at me.

Getting off the Elevator, I grabbed my bike and pedaled as fast as I could, I was meeting Luke at Half-Blood Hill, It was this secluded park that we found. After getting there, I stashed my bike under some trees and hiked up the hill, I found Luke leaning against his car, His face lighting up when he saw me.

" What took you so long babe?" He asked, kissing me on the cheek, I rolled my eyes smiling, " Didn't realize the time...Luke we need to talk…" I said softly.

" Wait!" He said, " You must be Jamaican, because Jamaican me crazy!"

I couldn't do anything but laugh " That has got to be the lamest pickup line in existence"

He smirked " Don't worry that's just Plan A"

" So whats Plan B?" I asked curiously.

" To take you Hostage."

I rolled my eyes, " Quit kidding around."

" Who says I'm kidding?"

I punched him, " That's not funny Luke! I've been thinking about it….I want to break up…"

He stopped smiling, and glared at me, " What!?"

I stepped back, " I-I'm breaking up with you...bye Luke…" I quickly turned around and started walking away, I felt arms trap mine before a sweet smelling cloth was put over my face.

" Hey!" I yelled, the sound was muffled by the cloth, I struggled, trying to break the grasp, I could feel myself weakening and becoming tired, With my last bit of strength, I twisted around, seeing cold blue eyes before darkness overtook me.

Luke's Pov.

" I want to break up…" He said, I frowned and glared at him. " What!?" He flinched and repeated it, saying bye and walking away. I grabbed the chloroform and dumped it on a cloth, grabbing him and shoving the cloth in his face, he struggled, each minute becoming weaker, I loosened my grip a little and he spun in my arms, seeing my eyes and slumping in my arm, finally becoming unconscious.

I pulled him to the car and shoved him inside, Quickly I drove away and pulled up to my house. Carrying him down to the basement and putting him in that cage, I grinned and disappeared upstairs, Knowing that I could make him fall for me!

 **THREE YEARS LATER….**

Nico's Pov…

I grinned, looking at the text Thalia had sent me, some rich kids were leaving for the weekend, I could sneak in and grab whatever I wanted! I began making plans with my partners: Leo and Jason.

 **So….how do you guys like it so far? Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! It's been a hectic couple of days! First it was Tech Week for our school musical, By the way, If you haven't seen The Drowsy Chaperone, you should! Anyway, I have had a lot of HW, We started a crime scene in Forensic Science and I have to do my IA, So ya..It's been busy, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **Thinking**_

 **Speaking**

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **Last Time:**_

 _ **THREE YEARS LATER….**_

 _Nico's Pov…_

 _I grinned, looking at the text Thalia had sent me, some rich kids were leaving for the weekend, I could sneak in and grab whatever I wanted! I began making plans with my partners: Leo and Jason._

 **Percy's Pov…**

" _Three years….I had been in this cage three long years...Hope my mom is doing ok… at least she looked for me for the first three months..."_ I thought to myself, resting my head on my knees, trying to get some warmth. Luke had kept me locked in this cage until I promised to love him, but how can you love a guy who kidnapped you and locked you in a cage!? He barely feeds me, it's always freezing down here, He gave me a this blanket for the winter but that's it.

He thinks this will make me love him, " _He's insane if he thinks that"_ One part of my brain thought, " _Would it be so bad? We would have food and warmth!_ " Another part wondered. " _Oh sure, fall for the guy who kidnapped us!_ " The first part shot back, I groaned, Great I was going insane...I was arguing with myself.

My head shot up from its resting spot as I heard footsteps outside the door. I could hear laughing drift inside, I scowled when I realized it was Connor and Travis. Travis wasn't such a bad guy, He always looked guilty when he saw me in here and he always snuck me extra food and helped keep me company if I wanted him to. Connor on the other hand, was insane! I mean he gave Luke the idea of kidnapping me, He also liked to joke around that if Luke didn't want me that he would keep me, giving me a smirk as he said this, Luke however would shoot him down.

The lock turned and Luke stepped into the room, " _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_ " I thought to myself grimly. He grinned at me and looked for a while and then stepped closer to where I was kept, I couldn't help but flinch when he ran his hand down my cheek.

 **Luke's Pov…**

I grinned stepping into the room, My eyes landing on my prize, he was laying against the wall of the cage, I glanced down at his body, mentally frowning, He was far too skinny and bruised, Well him being bruised was his fault, " _He shouldn't of made me lose my temper, I wouldn't of hit him if he kept his damn mouth shut!_ " I thought, Reaching through the bars and grinning when he flinched away from my touch.

" You know, if you just told me that you loved me, you could go with us, we could go see Sally and tell her that I found you…" I told him. He glared, his eyes flashing in anger and flipped me off. " Fuck off Luke! I told you I would never love you!"

I glared and grabbed his wrist, yanking him up to the side, smirking when he yelped in surprise. " Maybe a weekend with no food and heat will change your mind!" I snarled, throwing him back and storming through the door. " Lets go! He's not coming!" I yelled through the house at my brothers and getting in the car. " _Three days with no food or water should change his mind!"_ I thought as we drove away.

 **Nico's Pov….**

I watched as the teens drove away and waited for at least thirty minutes making sure they weren't going to come back, When they didn't I called Leo and Jason. They got there in the next fifteen minutes, both grinning at me. Leo was a small, skinny, Latino, He was super hyper but a genius and mechanical problems, Jason was a tall, slightly muscular guy. He climbed up buildings like he was flying! Then there's me, I was able to disappear into shadows and move around unseen. We make up part of a bandit group, the others are Piper, Frank, Calypso, Reyna, Thalia and Hazel.

Leo had a computer up and running as he went through the cameras, making sure that they were turned off as well as making sure that all alarms were off. " So Jason, you got the top part and Nico, you have the bottom part, There's a huge door in the basement that has some guards around it so there has gotta be something good inside!" Leo said, raising the gate and grinning at us. Jason and I smiled back and ran inside, Jason going up and me going down.

As predicted I came to the door, finding a fingerprint lock. I rolled my eyes, " _That's it? You have got to be kidding me, those are so easy!"_ I thought, finding the powder and tape I always carry around, I threw some of the powder onto the the lock and found the fingerprints*, I pulled off the fingerprints and cleared the powder off, putting the tape back on and waiting for the scan to be completed. I grinned as the scan glowed green and the door unlocked, I opened it and scanned the room, My eyes falling on a cage, I frowned and approached it.

" Shit…" was all I could say when, instead of riches or money, my eyes fell on a skinny and bruised boy, His sea-green eyes shooting up to meet mine in surprise.

 **Percy's Pov…**

I managed to swallow the yelp of pain as I was thrown against the bars, clutching my wrist to my chest, and groaning when I saw the handprint shaped bruise. I sighed, dropping my head against my knees, I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up it was much darker, The door opened, " _Must be luke, coming here to gloat about something"_ I thought, not lifting my head up.

" Shit.." Said he said, his Italian accent clear….wait ITALIAN!? My head shot up to meet dark brown eyes, " _Not luke…"_ I thought. He spoke into an earpiece, " Umm...Jason...get down here, now!" A blond boy appeared in the doorway after a few minutes, looking annoyed, " What do you want Neeks, I swear if it's because you can't carry something, I'm going to ki-" He said, stopping when he saw me, " Oh...Umm Leo, could you come here…?" " _Leo?"_ I thought, remembering my friend Leo Valdez. " _Probably not him."_

This time a latino boy appeared in the doorway, " What?" He asked, annoyed, The Italian boy, " _Neeks?"_ pulled him forwards and pointed at me, " PERCY!?" He yelled in surprise, rushing forwards. " L-Leo…?" I asked, my eyes widening in hope. Leo rushed up to the cage and started fiddling with the lock.

 **Nico's Pov…**

" _Percy_ " I thought as leo rushed forwards, " Wait….Percy Jackson? The kid that's been missing for three years?" I said in surprise, Percy nodded, his eyes lighting up with hope as the lock snapped off, He slowly got out of his….cage… and stood up.

Once he was fully in the light, I did a onceover, noticing how malnourished he is and all the bruises over his arms and face. " What happened to you Perce?" Leo asked. " Oh...Luke kinda kidnaped me when I told him I was gonna break up with him….he doesn't like being told no…" Percy mumbled, shivering slightly. I rushed forwards and draped my jacket over him, noticing that he was slightly shorter than me. He grinned at me in thanks.

" We're taking him with us!" I told Leo and Jason, They both nodded, both having seen the bruises. " Don't worry", I told him, " You'll be safe with us." Leo helped him walk through the house and into the car. As we drove away I glared at the house, " _You'll pay for kidnapping him."_ I thought.

 ***This is actually how we lift fingerprints!**

 **Anyway, hope you like this chapter, Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess whos back and not dead! I've been so fucking busy, High School is tough, combined with Tech Crew and Water Polo, I have had like no time! At least I'm almost done with it! I was also gone most of my summers, which didn't help, but I'll try and update this story! I deleted my other story, it was from Freshman year and it was horribly written, so I just deleted it. As a heads up, even after writing two 15 page research papers, I'm still horrible at writing and grammar stuff! Also, I've had two huge power and internet outages in two days...something weird is going on! Anyway, I'm done rambling, On with the story!**

" _Thinking"_

"Speaking"

Percy's Pov.

" _I'm free...I'm actually free…."_ I thought, watching the mansion grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared behind the hills. Glancing around the car, I could see Leo looking at me worriedly, The blonde, Jason I think, was texting someone and Nico was driving, looking mad. " _He's pretty cute...wonder if he's gay?"_ I thought, studying him, not seeing Leo lean across the seat, jumping when he started talking to me.

" Dude, relax, we're not Lukes cronies" Leo said, looking surprised at my jump, " Always knew there was something fishy about him...caught him stealing some of your stuff after you disappeared, he claimed it was for the detectives." He rolled his eyes at that, " Shouldn't have believed him." He muttered, looking down like it was his fault.

I sighed, " Dude, it's not your fault...he fooled everyone…How's my mom doing?" I asked, changing topics, wanting to know if she got a better life.

" Sallys doing great, she's writing her book and married a great guy names Paul Blowfis." He told me, showing me a picture of my mom smiling at a guy in front of a new apartment. I smiled at that, studying the picture. Jason glanced back at us, " We're almost at The Big House" He told us. I was confused and it must of shown because Leo laughed, explaining. " That's the name of our place, so many kids have stayed with us and that became the nickname."

I nodded in understanding, watching as we pulled up to a large house, seeing a couple faces peek out before disappearing from the windows.

* * *

 **Nico's Pov.**

I was furious, angry enough to kill as I glanced at the small, battered boy that was talking to Leo. " _I have to protect him, or kill Luke...or do both...both is good."_ I thought, glancing back at him again. As we drove into the driveway, I could see Frank and Hazel peek through the windows, probably waiting to see what riches we had brought back. I parked the car, helping Percy out of the car as Leo and Jason ran in to grab healing supplies, Percy smiled at me, his eyes were sparkling. I blushed slightly at that, helping him in and onto our couch. Calypso came in, frowning as she looked at Percy.

" What happened to him?" She asked, starting to apply some cream to his bruises, frowning at his wrists. " His wrist looks sprained…" She muttered.

I sighed, nodding. " It is...You know Percy Jackson? The missing kid? This is him, his ex-boyfriend is a fucking Psycho and kidnapped him, trying to do some stockholm syndrome." I said the last part in disgust, Calypso looked shocked, glancing at Percy, before frowning. " That's awful!"

I nodded again, glancing at Percy. " I'm going to go get you some new clothes, okay? What colors do you prefer?" I asked, Percy thinking about it, " Greens and Blacks...I'm fine with any color though." He smiled. I nodded, leaving to grab the clothes and start the shower, it always took a while to warm up.

I came back to the living room, sitting next to Percy and smiling at him. " Hey, so clothes are in the bathroom and the shower is running, It's the first door on the left." He smiled and nodded, leaving to take his shower. I watched him, sighing, starting to make plans to get back at Luke.

 **Soooo….how was my return? Good, bad? Please leave a review! Also, if you have any ideas or hints about writing well, please please PLEASE send some! I don't have an updating schedule yet, but I will work on one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey look, another update! I'm better at this then at writing school papers! On another note, I got accepted into the college, so yay!**

 **Nico's Pov.**

" I can't believe he got away with this! I'm going to go back and murder them!"

" Nico, you can't do that!"

" Why can't I go back and kill them!?"

" It's illegal Nico! Besides, they're away!"

" I don't give a shit if it's illegal Jason! That asshole kidnapped and beat him! I can get Leo to rig up an explosion, it wouldn't be murder exactly..."

" I agree with Jason, I'm not going to rig up a explosion, sorry Nico"

" You guys suck.." I scowled, the argument ending when Annabeth walked in, glaring at all of us.

" Harley is trying to take a nap, if you guys are going to argue, go outside!" She snapped, Leo, Jason and I all looked down, feeling like we just go lectured by our mothers.

" Sorry Annie...we'll be more quiet, I promise." I told her, grinning slightly when she glared at me for calling her Annie, dodging the smack she aimed at me while leaving.

" That girl is getting terrifying…" Leo muttered, Jason and I quickly agreeing. " If you need me, I'll be out in the shed, working on my new project." He waved, leaving.

I sighed, leaning against the couch. " I still want to hurt them at least, I mean, seriously, how can he get away with it for three years? I thought the Police checked his house."

Jason nodded, " They did, He probably had his brothers take Percy somewhere while they were looking over the house."

" I thought Travis was an okay dude, I can't see him helping them like this" I sighed. " _Unless I was wrong about all three of them...How much have I been wrong about?"_ I didn't see Percy come in, jumping slightly when he started speaking.

" Travis was nice, he was always trying to help me and give me food, I think he's afraid of Connor and Luke, they did threaten to kill his girlfriend at one time when Luke caught him giving me food." He explained, sitting down on one of the chairs.

" Seriously? How can brothers do that to each other?" I asked, frowning. " My sister and I don't get along but I would never threaten her."

Jason nodded. " Same, thats just insane...Anyway, Let me show you around Percy." Percy smiled at him, getting up and following him.

" _How can anyone hurt someone like him? He's adorable…"_ I thought to myself, sighing as I got up, walking to my room to write up some plans for getting back into the Mansion and making them pay for harming Percy.

* * *

 **Percy's Pov.**

I smiled at Nico as I left with Jason, The house was nice, it had three stories. The ground level had a living room, kitchen and a bathroom. The second floor had bedrooms and two more bathrooms. The attic was Nico, Jason and Leo's rooms, seeing as it seemed like they were the leaders.

It seemed like there were 6 people that stayed there year round. Piper, who was Jason's girlfriend, Frank and Hazel, who were dating, Thalia, Jason's sister, Calypso, who was the healer and Reyna, who helped train others. There were other kids who came and stayed if they needed to get back on their feet or needed to get away from their family.

" So, you guys help other kids remain safe and out of jail but still steal from people? Are you like Robin Hood and his Merry Men?" I asked Jason who rubbed the back of his neck, blushing lightly.

" I guess? I mean, we steal to help us and the other kids or houses like ours." He explained. " Mostly it's just for helping the kids who come to us."

" That's actually really cool...I wish I knew of something like that when my Ex step-father lived with us. He was a dick, but left s for some reason." I shrugged. " So..where am I gonna stay by the way?"

Jason smiled, laughing. " You'll probably stay with Nico in his room, I can show you where it is." I nodded, following him up to the attic, blushing slightly as I looked around his room.

" _It's really nice...he really likes mythology and card games...holy shit, is that a sword!?"_ I gasped, Nico turning around, shocked.

" Oh...Percy..Hey…" He blushed, jumping slightly at my loud gasp, Jason snickering.

" You have a fucking sword!?" I blurted out, Nico looking at it, blushing lightly again. " _Holy shit, he's got a really cute blush"_ I thought.

" Yeah, My dad gave it to me" He shrugged. " It's kinda just for decoration though, No one here really knows how to swordfight." I grinned at that.

" I actually know how to swordfight, I'm good at it according to Travis." I said, shocked that he knew how to fight as well.

" Wait, really? You and I are so going out and fighting to see who wins." He grinned at me, making me blush.

Jason snicked. " I'll leave you two alone then" He smirked, leaving the room. Nico and I were too busy talking about different techniques, not seeing him leave.

" _He's the perfect match...Cute, tall, and can sword fight...he's probably not even interested in me though...I mean, he had to rescue me, I bet he's just making sure that Luke doesn't come after him before he gives me back to my mom"_ I sighed to myself, watching him talk about styles, his face lighting up and his hand moving animatedly. " _I hope I can make him like me...as much as I like him"_ I thought, beginning to plan.

* * *

 **Luke's Pov.**

I smirked when the house came back into view, we came back a day early to surprise my treasure. " _I hope he learned his lesson, maybe I'll let him out of his cage for a little bit if he's being good."_ I left Connor and Travis to bring everything in, going down to the basement and unlocking the door, walking in. " I'm back Pet!" I announced, frowning when there was no reply.

I walked towards the cage, thinking he was just asleep, pulling the blanket away, shocked when I realized the cage was empty. My shock quickly turned to anger as I stormed back upstairs, going to the security room, yelling for my brothers to join me.

Connor and Travis came in, confused. " What's going on?" Connor asked, watching me turn on the camera feed, going back a couple days.

" Someone took my treasure!" I snapped.

" Someone took Percy? Who? How could they even get in!?" Travis asked, shocked.

" No idea, That's why I'm going to find out" I muttered, frowning as a car drove up, watching three teens climb out and somehow get into the Mansion, coming back later with Percy. I paused the cameras, zooming in on one of their faces, glaring,

"Di Angelo!" I snarled. " That little punk took him!" I was furious, looking at Connor, " Go get La Rue, I need to speak to her about making a plan to get him back." Connor nodded, he and Travis leaving.

I turned back to the screen, glaring at the black-haired Italian boy. " I'm coming back for him..see if you can keep him safe from me then…" I muttered, leaving the room, planning my attack to get Percy Jackson back in my hands.

 **There's another chapter in the same week! Wow, Who knew I could actually write two chapters in one week! Anyway, review with any helpful grammar shit or Ideas you guys have!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey...I'm back! Spent the whole summer working at a camp with no WIFI...so yeah...My grammar hasn't improved however, So If I get anything wrong, I'm sorry, Science is my strong suit, not english!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson! Just the weird ideas in my mind.**

 **Luke's POV.**

" Fucking Di'anglo, I practically made sure that kid lived and what does he do? Takes my pet!" I snarled, glaring at the computer screen.

" Seriously, he wouldn't have survived his father without you, maybe he didn't know Percy is yours? I mean, We are far richer now then we were back then, it could be a misunderstanding." Connor suggested, zooming in to see if he could find the licence plate number, cursing when it didn't come up.

" Couldn't we just...let Percy go? I mean...You've had him for three years…" Travis, my weakling brother, said timidly, Conner and I both glared at him. " I-I mean...It's your choice…" Travis said quickly, seeing the glares.

Conner and I ignored him after that, Conner was trying to track down Di'angelo as I went through my contacts, putting out a BOLO on him or anyone that had contact with his gang of street rats. " _I'll make him watch as I make Percy mine fully, then I'll kill him...or would it be more torture for him to be alive and seeing Percy want me…?"_ I pondered, not seeing Travis slip out of the room with his Phone.

" Luke! I got a hit on Nico's car, he drove it out of the city, so we're looking for a place somewhere out in the country...which removes 302.643 square miles of land…" He sighed. I couldn't help but grin at that however.

" It narrows it down a lot however, Now we know that we're looking for a big place in the country that has a back van." I smirked, adding that to the BOLO. It was only a matter of time now, someone would find Nico and he would bring Percy right back into my arms.

 **Travis's POV.**

It was official, My brother had gone insane! I mean, kidnapping Jackson was bad enough, but now he's hunting him back down!? I needed to tell someone that Nico was close too, Luckily I was friends with one of his gang members. After making sure Luke and Connor weren't paying attention, I quickly left the room, hurrying to my room and calling her.

" You got Ramírez-Arellano, What's up?"

" Reyna, It's Connor, I know you guys have Percy and while I'm glad he's finally safe from my insane brothers, You need to make sure that no one finds you. " There was silence on the other side of the phone before I heard Reyna call Nico, soon his voice came on.

" What do you mean make sure no one finds us?"

" Luke put a BOLO out on your gang, he's gone completely Insane and determined to find Percy. You have to keep him safe Nico, I don't even want to think about what might happen to Percy if Luke finds him. Please, promise me you'll make sure he's safe."

" I'll keep an eye out and keep him close, thanks for the warning Connor...If you need to get out, text Reyna, we'll pick you up."

" Thanks Nico…" I said, shocked as he hung up. I put my phone down, sighing, hoping I did enough to keep them safe with my warning.

 **Nico's POV.**

I sighed, hanging up on Connor, worried about Luke finding us and taking Percy back. " Reyna, make sure that Percy always has a constant guard on him whenever we go out, I don't want him to be taken!" I ordered, Reyna nodding and leaving, hopefully to go tell the guards my order.

I got up, walking back to my room, smiling slightly when I saw Percy asleep. I went over to my computer, quickly getting on and messaging my gangs, telling them to keep an eye on Luke and his gangs.

Jason walked in, slumping on his bed. " So...Castellan is looking for him? Great, another reason to hate him and his gangs...Hows Percy holding up?"

" Haven't told him, I walked in and he was asleep, So Reyna told you guys?"

" Yeah, Fucking sucks that he can't just take a minute break, poor kid….He's gonna be safe here though, right?"

I smiled, nodding. " Yeah, We'll definitely keep him safe"

 **And that was my coming back chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
